


I'll be your man if you got love to get done

by drunkkenobi



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Sharing, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Lakers jersey, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, erotic photography that may contain said lakers jersey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkkenobi/pseuds/drunkkenobi
Summary: Shane and Sara return from an overseas trip with a few sexy surprises for their boyfriend, Ryan.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 96
Collections: Buzzfeed Poly April, Shyanara Fest 2020





	I'll be your man if you got love to get done

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this ol' thing back in the fall of 2018, right after Shane and Sara returned from a trip to Iceland and Denmark. It languished, as WIPs tend to do, but I finally got around to finishing it up for the Shyanara Fest. Because of this, this fic officially takes place in September 2018.
> 
> Big thanks to Bee for the beta and to Fie for running the Shyanara fest that gave me the kick in the ass to finally finish this. Title from Hozier "No Plan".

Ryan’s never been good at waiting. The longer he has to sit with only his mind to occupy himself, the more worries and anxieties pop up. They start rational enough (_Plane must be delayed. Bad weather somewhere, probably_.), but after no word from either of them once their flight has the green ARRIVED notification, his brain goes full panic mode.

_They changed their flights without telling me because they’re going to end this. They had all that time alone together and they decided that whatever this was, it’s done._

_No, remember, they had to go through customs. That always takes forever._

_But they went through that in New York, right? Their flight to LA was from there._

_Yup, definitely breaking up with me._

*bing*

_From: Shane Madej_

_Where’s our big strong luggage man?_

Okay, maybe not. Ryan’s head pops up, frantically looking around for him, but he doesn’t see him anywhere. The LAX baggage claim on a Saturday night is an absolute circus, but it should be pretty easy to spot a six-foot-four bigfoot towering over everyone’s heads. 

_R: where r u?_

_S: #6. Where are you?_

Ryan looks up to confirm, yeah, he’s at carousel six, but the sign says four.

Oh goddammit.

_R: be there asap_

Ryan hustles it down the terminal until, finally, he spots a giant “6”, and he begins scanning in earnest. It doesn’t take long to spot them. Well, him. Sara is normal person-sized, and thus, hidden from Ryan’s view until he jogs up to them.

“Hey! Sorry, I saw them change it but then I forgot to, like, actually come down here,” he tells their backs, resisting the urge to scoop them both up in his arms right in front of God and everyone.

Like revolving doors, Shane and Sara spin around, giant smiles doing their best to cover up their exhaustion. Sara gets to Ryan first, though, collapsing against his chest.

“Forget our bags, carry _me_ out of here,” she pleads as Ryan wraps his arms around her waist.

“No fair, I called dibs,” Shane says, hugging them both with his noodle arms.

Ryan has a response, a strained reference to Artie: The Strongest Man in the World, but it dies in his throat, so overwhelmed by being able to touch them again. He rubs his thumb up and down Sara’s back, while he nudges Shane’s chest with his forehead. They smell like sweat and overpriced coffee and four different airports and Ryan soaks up as much of it as he can until they break apart.

Two weeks really didn’t seem like it was that long of a time until it was.

“So,” Ryan says when they pull apart, although Sara stays close enough to rest her head against Ryan’s bicep. “Everything go okay getting in?”

“Yeah. Some delays, but just because planes were late. I think our bags should have made it,” Shane says.

“They better have,” Sara mumbles, rubbing her nose on Ryan’s t-shirt.

Ryan wants to hug her close again, run his fingers through her hair in the way she likes, but it’s too public, so he settles for asking Shane a bunch of boring questions about their flights until their bags appear on the carousel. He helps Shane grab them and soon, he has Sara’s backpack on his shoulders as he wheels her’s and Shane’s suitcases out to his car. It’s awkward to pull them both (they keep knocking into each other) but he knows how exhausting a long day of international travel is and his two favorite people shouldn’t lug their bags if they don’t have to.

Once everyone’s bags are packed away in Ryan’s car, it’s time for a proper reunion. This time, Shane gets to him first, trapping him in between Shane’s own body and the trunk of Ryan’s car to kiss him.

“Missed you, Ry,” he says softly against his lips. 

Ryan has to hold himself back, not bite down on Shane’s bottom lip or stroke his neck. It’s not the place or the time, but he does sigh a little, relaxing against his car.

“Move,” Sara says abruptly, and suddenly, Shane is gone. Before Ryan can even open his eyes, she’s replaced him, kissing Ryan gently but also smoothing her palm up his chest and resting it over his heart.

“_I _missed you, too," she tells him, spreading her fingers over his chest. “We kept whining to each other the whole time, ‘if only Ryan were here’, right?”

“Yup,” Shane confirms, leaning against the car on his side right next to them. “Especially when we went to that Danish theme park. You would’ve loved it.”

“Yeah? I can’t wait to see all the pictures.”

“You might literally be the first person in the history of the known universe to utter that with such sincerity,” Shane smiles, giving Ryan’s hair a ruffle before folding himself into Ryan’s passenger seat. Sara gives him another soft kiss before spreading herself out in the back, using Shane’s jacket as a makeshift pillow against the car window.

Ryan drives them back to their apartment, filling them in on some lowkey office gossip and Shane, in particular, on some Unsolved stuff. When they’re only a few blocks away, Sara pipes up from the back.

“Heeey, can we stop for some grub somewhere?”

“Oh, I actually got you guys some Chinese takeout earlier, it’s in the fridge ready to be reheated,” Ryan tells her, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror. “Unless you don’t want sesame chicken, yeah, sure, I can swing through somewhere.”

“You bought us dinner?” Shane asks, not trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

“Well, yeah. I figured you guys would be hangry after all those flights,” he shrugs, momentarily wondering if he overstepped his boundaries, somehow.

“Awwwww,” Sara coos from the backseat. “See, babe? I told you he was a keeper.”

“I told _you_ that,” Shane mumbles, not unhappily, as he gives Ryan’s shoulder a loving squeeze. “That was very prescient and sweet of you.”

“It’s not that sweet,” Ryan teases in a terrible approximation of Shane’s voice that makes all three of them laugh. It’s one of Ryan’s favorite sounds in the world.

Back at Shane and Sara’s apartment, Obi greets his parents with cautious sniffs while Ryan dumps white cartons of Chinese takeout onto some plates. 

“You miss us, buddy?” Sara asks before finally just scooping him up in her arms. “Aw, he’s purring.”

“He’s probably starved for attention, since I can’t really pet him,” Ryan says. “He really did not appreciate being shut out of the bedroom at night.”

Shane glances up from Obi while still scratching behind his ears. “Wait...you slept here?”

Ryan’s cheeks warm as he busies himself with the microwave. “Just the past couple nights. Sorry, I should have asked, I just…,” he pauses, not sure he wants to admit that he missed them so badly that he purposefully started sleeping over on Monday. “Fell asleep on the couch Thursday and then ended up staying.”

“Silly, you don’t have to ask,” Sara says. “You’re always welcome here.”

“Yeah, I mean, you have a drawer,” Shane says, crossing the kitchen to hug Ryan from behind. “That means you can stay whenever.”

Ryan relaxes against him. “Speaking of my drawer, did one of you do something with my Shaq jersey? I thought it was over here, but I looked here and all over my place and couldn’t find it.”

Shane’s hold on him tightens. “Oh, um, yeah about that-,”

“Shane!” Sara admonishes, and Ryan hears Obi’s feet hit the ground. “We were going to wait!”

“Wait for what?” Ryan asks, twisting his neck around to look at them both. 

“_Nothing_,” she says suspiciously, scooting them both out of the way to grab her plate from the beeping microwave. 

“Yeah, that’s convincing,” Ryan snorts. He turns around in Shane’s arms to look at him properly. “C’mon, what is it? Did it get ruined in the washing machine or something?”

“No, nothing like that. It’s fine.”

“Then where is it?”

“You’re ruining it!” Sara whines around a piece of sesame chicken. “Food first, surprise later.”

Ryan raises an eyebrow at her. “Surprise?”

“Ugh! Just...be quiet,” she grumbles, taking her plate out into the living room. 

“Don’t worry, it’s a good surprise,” Shane assures him before grabbing his own dinner. 

Bewildered, Ryan tries to imagine what the hell they’ve done with his second-favorite Shaq jersey while he reheats his own Chinese food. Maybe it got torn or something and they got him a new one? 

Once they’re all settled in the living room scarfing down their takeout, Shane turns on the TV, automatically going to the Netflix account. Sara stops him.

“Wait, don’t your boys play tonight?” she asks Ryan.

“My boys?” he giggles. “I have boys?”

She rolls her eyes. “Your basketball boys, duh.”

“Oh, yeah, but it’s just a preseason game.”

“What channel is it?” Shane asks.

“You don’t have to, like I said, it’s preseason-,”

“But LeBron’s starting now, right?” Shane asks. “I know you want to see that.”

Ryan squirms a little uncomfortably from his place on the couch. He knows they both have zero interest in basketball and tries not to bring it up too much as not to annoy them. “I’ll see a clip later, it’s fine.”

But he’s ignored as Shane finds the station and flips to it before digging back into his Mongolian beef. 

“Guys, I know you hate this,” Ryan starts but Sara cuts him off.

“I don’t hate it. I don’t get it, but there are lots of cute tall guys with nice arms for me to ogle. As you might know, I tend to like those things,” she says pointedly.

“Yeah, besides, what good partners are we if we deny you your favorite thing in the world? Pretty shitty ones, I think,” Shane tells him and Ryan’s heart clenches. It’s so dumb, it’s just a (preseason!) basketball game but the fact that not only Shane and Sara are willing to watch it with him, but that they _insist _they watch it with him…

Ryan’s pretty sure Lakers basketball is only his second favorite thing in the world, now.

Once they finish up with dinner, the game at halftime, Shane starts digging around in his backpack. He pulls out his camera. Sara nods at him, and they both motion for Ryan to take the middle seat on the couch. 

“Is this my surprise?” he asks, settling in between them.

“Perhaps,” Sara says in a way that he knows means “yes.”

Shane’s clicking through something on his camera, keeping it angled so Ryan can’t see the screen. “Okay, so, little confession time. We stole your jersey.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When we were packing for our trip, we got into your drawer and stole it,” Sara says, running her fingers along the back of Ryan’s hairline at the base of his neck. “We took it with us.”

“Why?”

“Because since we couldn’t bring you, we decided to bring the next best thing,” she says.

Ryan swallows, a little overwhelmed. “Really? That’s sweet, you guys. But why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because,” Shane says as he hands his camera to Ryan. “We thought you’d go crazy if you knew what we were doing with it.”

Ryan’s mouth goes dry as he grips the camera. On the small screen is a tilted image of Shane and Sara kissing. She is topless, but he isn’t. Shane is wearing Ryan’s jersey.

“Um.”

“Click the right arrow. There are more,” Shane says, laying his gigantic, warm hand on Ryan’s thigh.

Ryan clicks. Now the view is just of Shane, taken by Sara as she straddles his waist. He clicks again. Shane is still on his back but this is taken from the other end, where Sara must be sitting on his face. He’s had to push the jersey up on his stomach so that his cock doesn’t leak onto it. Clicks again. Now, the lighting is different, and Sara’s wearing it as she sits with spread legs in a hotel chair. Click. Shane's head is in between her thighs and the jersey is so long on her frame that it's bunched up against his forehead. 

Ryan has to set the camera down because Ryan.exe has crashed and needs time to restart. 

“This means he likes it, right?” Sara asks before leaning in to kiss his neck.

“Yup, classic brain melt,” Shane confirms, running his hand up Ryan's thigh to cup him through his pants. 

“There’s no brain left to melt,” Ryan gasps, images of Shane and Sara fucking in his Shaq jersey still on loop. “That’s just...I. You. You-you had sex in a Lakers jersey. _My_ Lakers jersey.”

“We sure did,” Sara says against his neck. 

“It wasn’t as good as the real thing, but it helped,” Shane tells him as he makes quick work of Ryan’s fly. “That’s how much we missed you.”

“I.” Ryan’s head swivels between them, not sure who to look at. “I lied. I’ve been sleeping here since Monday. I missed you guys that much.”

Sara’s head pops up from where she’s been pressing small kisses on his neck. “Even though you’re allergic to Obi?”

“Yeah.” 

She tips his face toward her to kiss him on the lips, while Shane shoves Ryan’s pants and underwear down just far enough to free his cock. Ryan’s left hand cups Sara’s face while his right goes to help Shane with his cock but Shane bats him away.

“No, let us,” he says before easing onto the floor to kneel in between Ryan’s legs. 

“Yeah, you’ve only had yourself for two weeks to get off. Give your wrist a break,” Sara says.

“You guys-!” Ryan gasps as Shane takes his cock into his mouth with no warning. He already feels better than Ryan remembers, so hot and warm and his tongue pressing against the underside. 

“He missed that so much,” Sara tells him as she lovingly pats Shane’s hair. “Missed how you feel in his mouth, missed you how tasted.”

“Yeah?” Ryan barely chokes out as Shane swirls his tongue in a particularly amazing way. Shane’s eyes flick up and instead of nodding or winking like Ryan expects, he takes Ryan all the way in, his nose pressing up against Ryan’s pelvis. 

A groan rips out of Ryan’s throat and Sara presses in closer against him, her hand leaving Shane’s hair to run up and down Ryan’s chest, under his shirt.

“And that’s what _I_ missed,” she says before leaning in to kiss his neck again. 

It continues like that, with Shane’s mouth on his cock and Sara’s fingers tracing teasing little patterns across his chest, and Ryan’s entire body feels like it’s on fire. It’s so much, especially after fourteen days without them, and he knows he’s not going to last long, not like this.

“_Fuck_, I’m-I’m not gonna,” he babbles, tangling his fingers in Shane’s hair to try and get him to ease up, but Shane just hums around him as he sucks Ryan’s cock. 

“It’s okay, we want you to,” Sara encourages, rubbing her thumb over one of Ryan’s nipples. “C’mon.”

And with that, Ryan lets go. Seconds later, he’s coming inside the wet heat of Shane’s mouth. He reaches out for Sara but she’s gone, joining Shane on the floor. Before Ryan can wonder why, they give him the wonderful, filthy answer.

As soon as Shane pulls off of Ryan’s cock, Sara’s mouth is on his, and as they kiss, Ryan can see them sharing his come. Yup, that’s it, Ryan’s brain is officially obliterated. Usually, Shane just swallows, so this is a brand new sight for him to behold and it’s quite possibly the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Even hotter than the jersey pictures.

“Shara,” he says, his overstimulated brain combining their names. “I mean, Shane, Sara, _holy shit_.”

Shane grins up at him. “So, you liked that?”

“What do you think?” Ryan asks, slumping further down on the couch, too boneless to keep himself upright. “I can’t believe you two. Did you plan that?”

Sara and Shane ease themselves back up onto the couch, each taking one of his hands in theirs. 

“Yup. International flights are good for coming up with seduction plans,” Sara says.

“I considered wearing the jersey under my shirt, too, but honestly, it smells pretty funky at this point,” Shane says.

“You didn’t need it,” Ryan tells them, squeezing their hands. “So, what was next? What do you want from me?”

“Seduction plans kind of end once the mark has been sufficiently seduced, duh,” Sara says, resting her head on Ryan’s shoulder.

“But wait, what about you guys? It’s your turn.” 

“Nah, not tonight,” Shane says. “Trust me, you don’t want any of this until I’ve had a very long shower.”

“Same,” Sara agrees. “And a lot of sleep.”

“Are you sure?” Ryan frowns. “I feel kind of selfish, being the only one that got off.”

“Don’t. We felt like shit that we couldn’t bring you along, it’s the least we can do,” Sara tells him, pressing her thumb into his.

“Sara, we talked about that, it was way too expensive. It’s okay,” Ryan tells her.

“It didn’t feel okay. None of it did, being over there without you. We missed you so fucking much, Ryan, and tonight, we wanted to show you that,” Shane says in a knowing tone, squeezing Ryan’s hand. Ryan locks eyes with him, and it clicks; they knew. They knew Ryan would get anxious over being separated from them and so they concocted this plan not just to seduce him, but to reassure him. 

“You guys, I,” Ryan swallows, steadying himself from how overwhelmed he is. “I wanna show you, too. When you’re in the mood.”

“We know you will,” Sara says. “For now, though, this is good.”

Shane copies her, laying his head on Ryan’s other shoulder, even though he has to scoot down pretty far on the couch to do it. “Really good.”

As they sit, still watching the basketball game, all of Ryan’s anxieties and worries fade away. They haven’t said it, yet, but Shane and Sara love him, and he loves Shane and Sara. They’re not going anywhere and neither is he.

\------

When Ryan wakes up, he’s alone in the bed, but not the bedroom. As he blinks awake, he can hear Sara talking to Obi from the doorway while Shane is unpacking one of their suitcases.

“How did I sleep longer than both of you?” he yawns.

“You don’t have jetlag,” Shane suggests as he tosses dirty clothes into the hamper. 

“Do you want some help? Or coffee or something?” Ryan asks, moving to get out of bed.

“Don’t you dare get out of that bed,” Sara warns before gently shooing Obi out so she can shut the door. 

Ryan grins, laying back down on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. “You don’t need to tell me twice.”

Sara flops back onto the bed, sliding up next to Ryan to kiss him, pressing her lips hard against him, harder than she did last night. Instinctively, Ryan reaches out for Shane but instead his fingers curl around smooth, polyester fabric that Ryan recognizes instantly.

He breaks the kiss to twist around and there’s Shane, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Ryan’s second-favorite (rapidly becoming his first-favorite) Shaq Lakers jersey. 

“I think it’s your turn to wear it.”

Ryan gulps. He wants to pull off his sleep shirt and put it on immediately but a lingering thought stops him. “Okay, but I thought you said it smelled bad.”

“Threw it in the wash last night,” Sara explains, pulling at Ryan’s t-shirt. “C’mon. We wanna see you in it.”

Quickly, he switches out his shirt for the jersey and tugs his pajama shorts off, too. No need to beat around the bush here. Shane and Sara follow suit, and soon, they’re all sitting naked on the bed together, except for Ryan in his jersey.

“So. How do I look?” he asks, lacing his hands behind his head to show off his biceps.

“You can’t just _do_ that,” Sara scoffs.

“Yeah, man. That’s dirty pool,” Shane agrees.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ryan says faux-innocently, unable to hide a shit-eating grin.

Suddenly, Shane yanks on one of Ryan’s legs to throw him off-balance and onto his back. As soon as his head hits the mattress, Sara is on top of him, straddling his waist, and Ryan comes to a deeply arousing realization.

They planned this, too.

He runs his hands up Sara’s thighs to settle them on her hips. “You know, you guys don’t have to do so much to seduce me, right? I’ve been pretty thoroughly seduced for the past couple months.”

Shane shuffles up on the bed to stare down at Ryan, his eyes dark and piercing. He cups Ryan’s cheek.

“Oh Ryan. This isn’t about seducing _you_.”

“Yeah,” Sara agrees, bunching up the jersey in her fists on Ryan’s chest. “It’s your turn to call the shots. Tell us what you missed.”

“Everything,” Ryan swallows, eyes flickering between them. 

“That’s sweet, but not an answer,” Sara chides him, tugging on the jersey. “Be specific.”

He takes a moment, going through two weeks of jerk-off material to find what came up the most often in his fantasies, what he missed the most. It doesn’t take long.

“I missed...I missed how you taste,” he says, giving Sara’s hips a squeeze before glancing at Shane. “Both of you.”

“Ooooh, good answer,” Sara grins as she flattens her palms against Ryan’s chest. 

“Really good,” Shane says, tipping Ryan’s chin up to give him a soft kiss. “Who do you want first?”

Ryan almost says they should just flip a coin or something, but after last night, the photos, the basketball game, _that_ kiss...he knows he can ask for it. Even if they say no, he can ask for it and it won’t change anything.

“I, uh, was thinking, if you guys are okay with it, um, it would be more of a...at the same time kind of thing,” he says, heat rushing to his cheeks.

Sara gets it immediately, sucking in a sharp breath, but Shane just stares him.

“Wait...are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“What do you think I’m saying?” 

“I think you’re saying something so mind blowingly hot that it might actually kill me if I say it out loud.”

“Am I?” Ryan asks, starting to lose the thread a little. “Wait, what _do_ you think I’m saying?”

“I asked you first!”

“Oh my God,” Sara cuts-in, clearly annoyed with both of them. “Shane, he wants you to come inside me so he can eat me out afterwards. Am I right or am I right?”

“One hundred percent,” Ryan confirms.

“_Jesus Christ_,” Shane says, dropping his forehead against Ryan’s. “Yes, yes I am so okay with that.”

Sara flashes them a grin. “Alright then. What are you two waiting for?” 

Quickly, all three of them scramble to change positions, the box springs squeaking and limbs flying everywhere. Soon, Sara is the one on her back while Shane’s head is in between her legs and Ryan’s pressed up against her side with his hand low on her stomach. Shane ducks his head to press his mouth to Sara, and Ryan can’t tear his eyes away. Even though he’s the one wearing the jersey right now, he keeps thinking of that picture where Sara was wearing it during this exact pose. He grabs the hem of the jersey, scrunching the slick fabric between his fingers, remembering it bunched up against Shane’s forehead.

“If you’re just going to watch I’m gonna rip that thing off of you,” Sara warns, nudging Ryan and pulling him out of his reverie.

“Sorry,” he says, moving his hand back to Sara to cup her breast. “It’s just that I’m pretty sure this jersey has hypnotic powers.”

Shane lifts his head to rest his chin on Sara’s thigh. “I want to make fun of you for that, but the boner I get from seeing either of you wear it suggests that would be hypocritical.”

“Yup, I’m pretty sure it’s magic,” Sara says as she runs a finger alongside the edge of the jersey’s collar, tapping it intermittently against Ryan’s clavicle. 

“No, it’s a Shaq one,” Ryan clarifies.

They both stare at him. “What?”

“I thought you meant Magic Johns-you know what, who cares?” Ryan shakes off the need to educate them on famous Lakers point guards and instead, ducks his head to kiss Sara’s breast. She sighs, laying her hand on Ryan’s head while he closes his mouth around her nipple. He watches Shane slide one long finger inside Sara and his breath hitches against her skin. He's missed those fingers, curling inside, well, any of the three of them. 

Ryan can't see what exactly Shane is doing from this angle, but he can feel Sara arch underneath him as he switches to her other breast. Every time she moans, Ryan matches her, knowing how those strong, slender fingers feel like when they're stretching him open.

It doesn't take long for Sara to begin to shake and she shoves at Shane to stop.

“Gotta wait, remember?”

“Right,” he says, pulling two slick fingers out of her. “Hey, Ryan, you want a little preview?”

Yes, yes, yes Ryan does. He grabs Shane's wrist to pull his fingers into his mouth, licking Sara off of them. Shane scissors his fingers inside Ryan's mouth, making sure Ryan can lick every little bit off. 

When Ryan’s done, they flop around on the bed, trying to figure out the best position. Arms smack into each other, pillows end up on the floor, and Shane’s legs somehow take up the entire bed all at once. Three people always makes it an inelegant shuffle, but Ryan wouldn’t change it for the world. 

When they’ve settled, Ryan’s on his back while Sara is on all fours, straddling him, and Shane is kneeling behind her. Sara presses her mouth to Ryan’s clavicle while Shane slides inside her, his gigantic hands curled around her hips. She gasps against Ryan’s skin, a soft, wonderful noise that he loves. He reaches down in between them to rub at her clit, knowing all too well that taking Shane in can be overwhelming at first.

“You remembered,” Sara says with a grin, rolling her hips forward against Ryan’s fingers.

“Of course. I know how the big guy feels.”

“Next round, it’ll have to be your turn. I miss watching you guys,” she says.

Ryan misses it too. Shane pressed deeply inside of him while Sara cheers them on over the whirr of her favorite vibrator. Sara and Shane making out on top of Ryan while Shane fucks himself on Ryan’s cock. 

One of those is definitely going to be round two. And the other round three, if they can manage it.

Once he’s fully seated inside Sara, Shane catches Ryan’s eye and something comes over him. It’s like a fire ignites in Shane, the way he’s looking at Ryan, the way he’s grinding against Sara, and the way he speaks.

“We thought about you,” Shane says, never breaking eye contact with Ryan. “All the time. Not just during sex, not just at the amusement park. All the time, Ryan.”

“I know,” Ryan says. They had told him as much last night.

“No, you don’t.” This time it’s Sara, lifting her head from where she was gasping against the neckline of the jersey. “The trip was great, but seeing you last night? Better.”

“Guys,” Ryan says, heart tangled up in his throat. His hand that was on Sara’s clit finds Shane’s hand that’s holding onto her. Their fingers lace together and press against her hip. It doesn’t feel like there’s a molecule of air separating their skin, heat and pressure building it so much that they could make a diamond. 

It’s not a matter of _if_ someone’s going to say it, but who.

“I love you,” Ryan blurts out. He has never been very good at keeping his mouth shut. “Both of you.”

Both Shane and Sara’s faces split into wide smiles. Sara’s closer, though, so she gets to Ryan first, shuffling up his body a few inches to kiss him. 

“I love you, too,” she says softly, sweetly against his mouth. 

While Ryan’s kissing her again, he feels the mattress shift. Shane moves from his position behind Sara and flops down next to them, his hand splayed out over the 34 on Ryan’s chest. 

“I love you too...too.”

Ryan and Sara giggle, turning their heads towards him. Shane gives a little shrug before pressing his lips to Ryan’s. As they kiss, Ryan feels Sara’s weight shift as she sits up on her knees, straddling his waist. She’s so wet that it soaks through the jersey, sticking to Ryan’s skin.

“I have an idea,” she announces, drawing their attention.

“Do tell,” Shane says.

Sara reaches behind her to grab Ryan’s cock and gives it some slow strokes. “Both of you come inside me and then Ryan eats me out.”

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ,” Ryan groans while Shane full-body shudders next to him. 

“I take it you like the idea?” Sara asks, giving Ryan’s cock a squeeze. He almost comes right there, just from the bit of pressure and the mere idea of it, of tasting all three of them together.

“Yes yes god fucking yes,” Ryan babbles.

“Very good,” she says before sitting up on her knees. Shane reaches down to hold Ryan steady for her, and those few seconds where Shane’s hand is still wrapped around his dick as Sara sinks down are among the best of Ryan Bergara’s life. 

Once she’s seated, Sara leans forward with her fists bunched up in the jersey and begins rocking her hips. She feels fucking incredible, so wet and warm that it’s close to overwhelming, and Ryan worries he’s not going to last, but then Shane’s mouth is back on his, diverting his attention enough that he’s able to hold off.

Shane kisses him like it’s the first time, his lips almost bruising in their intensity. When they break for air, his thumb presses against Ryan’s bottom lip. 

“You’re gonna look so hot covered in the three of us,” Shane breathes.

Before Ryan can reply, Sara draws his attention with a particularly high-pitched moan. “Someone fucking touch me right now.”

Shane takes that as his cue and kneels behind her in between Ryan’s legs so he can reach down and rub at her clit. He looms over her, their height difference never more stark, but yet they work like a well-oiled machine together. Sara leans back against Shane’s chest as he holds her up with one arm and works her clit with his other hand. They’re beautiful, pink and sweaty to the point of glowing, but it’s what they say that brings Ryan to the edge.

“Tell me how he feels,” Shane requests, his eyes dark and locked on Ryan.

“So good. He’s wider than you and that curve...just hits the spot,” she sighs.

“Is it better than you remember?” Shane asks as his fingers rub harder.

“Yeah—_fuck don’t stop that_—but it’s not the best part.”

Ryan can’t help himself, he takes the bait as he thrusts up hard into her. “What’s that?”

“That it’s you,” Sara says as she fists her hand in the jersey. 

“_Sara_,” Ryan groans. He’s losing the rhythm quickly, unable to keep his eyes open as his rushes towards his climax. He hears Sara gasp as one of Shane’s fingers slips alongside Ryan’s cock inside of her.

“Come for us, baby,” Shane says and Ryan has no idea who he’s talking to, but it doesn’t matter because Sara is crying out, tightening around them, and Ryan quickly follows her, his brain nearly shorting out with the power of it.

When he comes back online, Sara is heavy and boneless on top of him, her breath hot against his neck. Ryan immediately wraps his arms around her.

“You good?” he asks.

“Yeah. Just, Shane, gimme a minute,” she says, twitching from an aftershock.

Shane, who is still kneeling in between Ryan’s legs, nods as he holds onto his red and leaking cock. “Of course.”

“Sure you’re gonna make it that long, big guy?”

“Maybe,” Shane says. “You two have no business being so hot. All that priceless European art I just saw with my own two eyes and none of it compares to this.”

“Awwww,” Sara says, only half-teasing as she twists her head up to look at Shane. “You are _that_ sweet.”

“We’re ruining his repressed Midwest vibes,” Ryan grins despite his misty eyes.

Shane grabs one of Ryan’s hands on Sara’s back and squeezes tight. “You are, it’s disgraceful.”

“It’s fantastic,” Sara corrects as she repositions herself on her hands and knees. “Ready when you are, sweetie.”

Smiling at the endearment, Shane smooths a hand down Sara’s back until he can hold onto her hips. Ryan kisses her neck as Shane slides back inside.

“Need me to touch you?” Ryan asks.

“No, there’s enough of you in me to ease the way,” she says like it’s nothing, even though it’s easily the hottest thing Ryan has ever heard in his life.

“Oh my God, _Sara_.”

“She’s not wrong,” Shane groans. “It’s so slick, I’m not gonna last.”

“What are you waiting for?” Sara asks with a surely lurid grin over her shoulder at him. 

With that, Shane bites down on his lip and pulls her back onto his dick, thrusting a half-dozen times before he falls over the edge. 

“Wow, that’s a feeling,” Sara remarks as Shane collapses next to them, all twelve feet of him spread out across the sheets.

“Good or bad feeling?” Ryan asks as he tucks a curl behind Sara’s ear.

“Good. It’s just, well, it’s a lot. Were you two saving up for a rainy day or something?”

“Maybe,” Shane murmurs, still too blissed out to say more.

“I think I can help you out with that,” Ryan grins before promptly rolling them over so that Sara is on her back. She laughs, stretching out underneath him. 

“I never get tired of that,” Sara hums before giving Shane a nudge. “Hey, pay attention. The show is starting.”

“The show has been started, Sara,” Shane says, but he still props himself up against the pillows to watch.

Ryan kisses down Sara’s chest until he settles in between her legs. Come is leaking out of her, a mixture of herself and Ryan and Shane. Just the sight of it is enough to make Ryan shudder. Knowing that she’s probably still tender, he gingerly holds her open and licks softly. Ryan’s tasted both Shane and Sara before, of course, (and himself), so the actual taste is what he expected, but the knowledge that it’s the three of them, all together, is nearly overwhelming.

Ryan never planned on this. Hell, he barely knew polyamory was a thing six months ago. But as he licks his and Shane’s come out of Sara, he knows he’s where he was always meant to be.

“You can go harder,” Sara instructs as she slides a hand into Ryan’s hair and tugs. “I wanna come again.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ryan grins up at her before licking up to her clit.

“Oh wow,” she gasps, her green eyes dark like a forest. “Ryan...your face.”

“That messy, huh?”

He wipes at his chin but before he can lick it off his fingers, Shane’s grabbed his wrist. “Sharing is caring.”

“By all means.”

Shane sucks Ryan’s fingers into his mouth while Ryan gets back to Sara. With his free hand, he slips a finger inside of her while he alternates licking at her opening and her clit. She groans appreciatively as the grip on his hair tightens, so he slides a second finger in and crooks them. 

“Tongue. Clit. Don’t stop,” she demands, pushing down against Ryan’s mouth. He obliges, sucking on her clit until she cries out and new wetness coats his fingers and face. Ryan licks her through it until he feels a tap on his head. When he sits up, Sara is red-faced and beautiful and motioning for him, so he goes easily.

“Kiss me,” Sara says and Ryan does. He kisses her deeply, hoping she can taste the three of them on his tongue. The fingernails digging into his scalp suggest she does.

“Good, right?” Shane asks.

“That’s an understatement,” Sara snorts before rolling onto her side and patting the empty space of bed between her and Shane. Ryan lays down on his back and reaches for each of them. Sara curls up with her head on Ryan’s chest while Shane flops a long, noodly arm across them both. 

“Ryan, don’t kill us, but I’m pretty sure there’s come all over this jersey now,” Shane tells him, waggling a dirty hand at him. “It might be ruined.”

“No problem, gives me an excuse to buy another one,” he says. “Hey, we should all have something we share. Like one of Shane’s button-ups to pass around like that Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.”

“You’ll bust out the buttons,” Shane points out. “Wait, how do you know about the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants?”

“Blake Lively was in the movies,” Ryan shrugs. 

“I’m much more interested in what the two of you would wear of _mine_,” Sara cuts-in.

Ryan and Shane share a look. Ryan can’t imagine how either of them would look in traditional women’s clothing, but he’s also willing to find out. 

“I have no clue. Nothing would fit, would it?” Ryan asks.

“Hmm. I’m sure we can figure something out,” Sara says, the glint in her eyes telling them both that the wheels are already turning inside that magnificent, creative brain of hers.

They all laugh and snuggle in closer, skin against skin against a Lakers jersey. Ryan knows they can’t stay like this for long; there are showers to be taken, sheets to be cleaned, and Obis to be paid attention to, but that’s okay. They are three people in love, no matter how physically close they might be.


End file.
